Prodigal Son
by sparknotthefire
Summary: After an incident Naruto parts ways with his father Carlisle. Now years later the two find themselves reunited when someone they both care about needs them. Unbetaed and replacing my first story since it got such a terrible response. I don't own Naruto or Twilight. New Moon AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Due to the extremely poor and greatly discouraging reception of my first story I have decided to post this one as a replacement. Now many of you may be angry and disappointed or rather twenty of you since that's how many follows I got but I'm sorry this is something I have to do. As a new author it really is discouraging and hits you hard where it hurts when your first ever published chapter of +8k words only gets 2 reviews, 12 alerts and 26 favourites. It makes you believe that you suck at writing. I really hope I'm wrong and have to believe that I don't suck and that the reason why so little people liked my first chapter was because of the plot. Which is why I'm trying again and posting this new idea to replace my old plot. I hope you all take to it better. It's more angsty and less fluffy which I heard is popular. Same pairings though (Naruto/Alice and Edward/Bella). Hope you enjoy.**

… **..**

 _Dear diary,_

 _Have you ever felt pain? Loneliness? Agony? Emptiness? If you have then what you felt was only a drop of the ocean of suffering I am enduring today._

 _It has been one month, three weeks and six days since Edward left me and when I woke up today I thought maybe I would feel better. Maybe the hollowness in my aching chest would be gone but I was wrong it's still there. If time is a medicine that heals all wounds then my broken heart is an anomaly unaffected by its healing properties. Time hasn't made my anguish better it has only made it worse._

 _Each second, minute, day, week that passes I hurt more. I try not to, I try to forget him and stop loving him but I can't. Can a person willingly stop their heart from beating? That's how I feel each time I try._

 _Yesterday just like every night that's passed since he left, I had another dream about Edward. It was in our meadow, the afternoon we first made love there. His burning kisses, his scorching touch and caresses all seemed so real like they were happening and weren't just a memory. When I woke up and left my euphoric dream I expected Edward to be there laying next to me. I had forgotten for a moment the cruel reality of my dark world and expected my love to be there in my bed smiling at me with his crooked grin but he wasn't. The anguish I felt when I realised that is indescribable diary. It was just as worse as that day in the forest or if not worse._

 _No matter how much I want it to be different diary I realise as I write this that Edward's gone and he's really not coming back. Maybe it's time I accept that._

 _Bella_

 _ **-LineBreak-**_

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today it has been two months and four days since Edward left and for the first time he's not the thing on my mind. Something else is…_

 _The past week since I last wrote to you I have been feeling under the weather. My head hurts. I find the room spinning often when a wave of nausea randomly hits me. Breakfast, lunch, supper, snacks none of them stay in my belly I always throw them up. In the mornings I wake up in a puddle of sweat. Something is definitely wrong with me and I fear I know what it is._

 _Pregnancy._

 _That's what I think is the cause of all my symptoms and the reason why I am today two months late. But it can't be. Vampires are infertile at least that's what Edward told me yet he also told me he loved me and would never leave me so maybe he lied. No. Edward would never lie about something like this so vampires must be infertile. What I'm feeling is probably a stomach bug added to everything I have recently been through my symptoms totally make sense. It's just a passing feeling that will be gone by the end of the week._

 _Bella_

 **-LineBreak-**

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today I went to Seattle and got myself a home pregnancy test. I peed on the stick and waited like the instructions said. From the two blue lines I can see I'm pregnant. God what am I going to do diary? I am PREGNANT with the child of my ex-boyfriend! What am I supposed to do?! Tell Charlie?! Tell Renee?! Go to the pharmacy and get some vitamins or something?! God I don't know. I know nothing._

 _Bella_

 **-LineBreak-**

 _Dear diary,_

 _So I decided on my first logical step of action and told my parents or rather should I say ex-parents. Charlie got Renee on the phone the instant I told him and both of them screamed at me. They told me how disappointed they were and told me I had to get rid of 'it'. When I refused they kicked me out and pretty much disowned me. I'm only welcome back when I'm ready to go to the abortion clinic which I will never be so I guess I'm never going back home._

 _I want to cry, yell or scream as I write this, I really do but all I feel is numb. Maybe after the first abandonment by a loved one I have no more tears to shed for the second. Maybe Edward shattering my heart has left no intact pieces for my parents to break. I don't know._

 _All I do know is that I have my truck, a single suitcase of clothes, a candy bar, ninety six dollars and a quarter. That's all I have and you diary. No parents, no home, no boyfriend, no plan. Nothing else._

 _Bella._

 **-LineBreak-**

 _Dear diary,_

 _It has been three weeks since the two people who are supposed to unconditionally love me disowned me and since then a lot has happened._

 _Firstly I'm starting to slightly show the tiniest of baby pumps. When I lifted my shirt a couple days ago I thought I was getting a fat but then I remembered I was pregnant and couldn't help but break down into a puddle of joyful tears. I'M GOING TO BE A MOM AND THERE IS A WONDERFUL LIFE GROWING INSIDE OF ME! That fact hadn't really hit me until then but I'm glad it did since it made all the bad that has happened endurable._

 _Speaking of bad the second thing that happened is that I have gained the title of the village leper. Everywhere I go. Everyone I try to speak to. People all treat me the same. They all avoid me like I'm some walking contagious disease. They all point and whisper calling me Trampy Bella or Slutty Bella. What hurts more is that everyone even my friends are in on it. I realised now that I am alone and have no one but that's fine because I have this baby and to me that's enough._

 _Eating from vending machines, sleeping in my truck, having no one I can cope with all that. My baby will get me through it._

 _Bella_

 **-LineBreak-**

 _Dear diary,_

 _Five dollars that's all me and my baby have left. I tried getting more money by selling my truck or getting a job but no one would hire me and no one would buy Trampy Bella's truck._

 _Maybe in Seattle I would have had more luck but using the last money I have to get me there isn't responsible in my books. But neither is getting pregnant at eighteen and being homeless yet here I am._

 _I don't know what to do. When I looked down at my belly a couple days ago and had this fantasy of being a super single mom. Raising an amazing boy or girl despite what everyone said I didn't think of the hardships I would have to face to make my fantasy a reality. Now that I'm facing one I don't know what to do or how to overcome it._

 _If the stars don't align and something good doesn't come through for me maybe my fantasy will remain just that._

 _Bella_

 **-LineBreak-**

 _Dear diary_

 _It has been six days since I last ate and I'm starving. The car battery to my truck also went flat so along with food I have no heat. I tried finding something like fruit in the forest to eat but after I stumbled five feet from my truck I fell down. I'm too weak to do anything. Six days without water or food has taken its toll on me. Even moving a pen across your pages has become a great effort. I can't help but feel that this is the end diary. That as I lay here weak on the seat of my truck I'm drawing my final breaths and my story is ending. Maybe I'm wrong, I hope I am for my sake and the baby's but something tells me I'm not._

 _Bella_

 **-LineBreak-**

 _Dear diary,_

 _This will be my last entry. I have no clue what I'm supposed to write. What I want to. All I know is that it ends here for me._

 _Since I parked along an abandoned trail I doubt anyone will find me but if anyone does I guess they will read these last words I'm writing and if they do I want them to be what I never got to say to my loved ones._

 _Charlie and Renee. I forgive you. I know that when you kicked me out it was because you thought it was best for me. I know you did it because you thought I needed a wakeup call to bring me to my senses and stop me from making the same mistake that you two did. I forgive you and love you. You two were the greatest parents don't ever doubt that._

 _Ang, Jacob, Ben, Eric, Jessica, Tyler, Mike and the rest of you. I don't know why you did what you did. Maybe you were never my real friends to begin with but as I lay here dying I want you to know that I still think of you as my first friends. In Phoenix I never had those but here you guys welcomed me with open arms and gave something I always wanted; friendship. Thank you for that._

 _Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. My family. Even though you guys left without saying goodbye I still love you all even you Rosalie. We may have not been close but I always hoped that one day you would be like a sister to me. A bitchy snot nosed sister that is but a sister none the less. Too bad we never got there but I know if we had time we would have. Jasper don't hate yourself for what happened on my birthday. It wasn't your fault it was mine and my clumsiness. Don't blame yourself for it. If he does can you hit him for me Emmie-bear. I love you guys. All five of you._

 _Edward. There is so much that I wish to say but I doubt that the blank pages in this diary or any diary are enough for me to say it so I won't try to. I will just say what's important. I love you. I never stopped even for a second. You Edward Antony Masen Cullen are the love of my life and I want you to know that it was for you my heart gave its final beats. Goodbye._

 _Bella_

Wiping the tears on her face away Bella closed her diary and placed it on the dashboard where she knew if someone found her truck they would definitely see it. Laying back on her car seat Bella felt the final bits of strength she had leave her. Her heavy eyed lids involuntary shutting for what Bella knew to be the last time. Laying their Bella gave up and let the fatigue she felt envelop her. Her last thoughts as she waited for the looming shadow of death to take her were of Edward and their baby.

 **-LineBreak-**

 _Seventy miles away_

"No! No! No! Bella no! Don't give up now! We're almost there! Please hold on!" Alice frantically pleaded refusing to believe what she had just seen and praying her psychic ability for once was wrong

"Alice! What's wrong?!" Naruto asked alarmed. His foot flooring the accelerator of his wife's Porsche and pushing the tiny yellow car as fast as it could go down the highway towards Forks.

"We're too late Naruto!" Alice told her husband, venom pooling in her distressed golden eyes as she looked at him. "Bella's dead! My great grandniece is dead!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **I would like to thank all those who followed or favourited my story. Your support is much appreciated alongside your reviews. The good ones I especially appreciate, and even the bad ones too. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism builds an author. As for all those complaining that the first chapter isn't about Naruto or his back story. This is a story, therefore it has more than one character who also have stories to tell. Naruto is the main and centre focus but not every line and thing will be about him. As for his back story and everything else about him, I won't put in the first chapter. Do authors reveal their whole plot and every twist and turn about their main character in chapter one? No. Naruto's back story will be revealed as more of the story goes on. His reunion with Carlisle is one of the main plot points of the story and what happened to separate them in the first place will be revealed later so please be patient for the sake of the story. My summary is not misguiding as one reviewer said. What you read is what you will get, believe me.**

 **Now on with the story. This chapter starts two months before the previous one.**

… **.**

 _Two months ago_

"Alice."

"Yes Naruto."

"Could you stop that?" Naruto kindly requested from his wife.

"Stop what?" Alice innocently asked back, knowing very well what he meant.

"The fidgeting. The impatient foot tapping and finger drumming. All of it. Could. You. Stop." Maybe it was because they were thousands of feet in the air. Maybe it was because his supernatural senses could pick up everything around him. From the babies crying back in Economy Class, to the couple joining the mile high club in the bathroom, to the lady who let three rip in the seat behind him. Maybe it was because they had no ramen bar, but for some reason Naruto hated flying. He loathed planes. This flight he and Alice were on was no different. All Naruto wanted to do was land so he could plant his two feet on some good solid earth. Continuing to deal with the sounds of Alice's agitation only made his worse. It had to stop. "I hate flying as much as you do but please stop Alice."

"Fine." Alice sighed, stopping her fidgeting almost immediately much to Naruto's pleasure. Alice grabbing one of the fashion magazines she brought on board and flipping it open so she could preoccupy her mind with its pages. "I'll have you know it's not the flying I hate Naruto."

"It isn't, what is it?"

"It's wearing this ridiculous scarf." Alice gestured at the hideous piece of material she had wrapped around her head, to hide her skin in case any beams of sunlight shined upon it. The article of clothing clashed with the rest of her outfit which Alice hated.

"I should have known." Naruto chuckled. His wife's first priority had always been how she looked like so her answer shouldn't have surprised him. "Well we'll be landing in about an hour so your misery should end soon." Naruto tried to lift Alice's spirits.

"Forty nine minutes and sixteen seconds actually, but that still isn't soon enough." Alice corrected, her gift coming in handy.

"Well how about I distract you," Naruto breathed into Alice's ear suggestively, running his rough hand up her milky thigh and stopping when he got antagonizingly close to her core.

"Eww no!" Alice knocked her husband's hand away before doing the same with his large form that was leaning towards her seat. "We are not doing that in a public bathroom! Especially not after what hipster one and hipster two over there just did in there." Alice pointed at the hippy couple who were grinning at each other. The two having just finished getting their mile high club membership cards.

"Fine, was worth a try." Naruto sighed leaning back into his seat. The truth is he would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. He wanted something to distract him until they landed and now that Alice had turned him down, he would have nothing.

"Here." Alice sensing her man's dilemma handed him one of her magazines. "Page seventy onwards has men's fashion. Maybe you can learn a thing or two, Mister I Would Only Wear Orange If My Wife Didn't Dress Me." Alice teased Naruto giggling at the cute pout that formed on his handsome face. Naruto taking the magazine from Alice's hands anyways and turning to page seventy like she suggested. If sex couldn't keep his mind occupied, pictures of men in weird poses would.

 **-LineBreak-**

"Sir, will that be cash or credit card?"

"Credit card." Alice answered the car salesman's question for Naruto. Not that he was unable to speak for himself but at the moment Naruto was 'checking out a beauty' like he always called it when he was admiring a car he liked and having to deal with an impatient salesman as he did was something that would greatly irritate him so Alice would rather spare him and everyone else in the car showroom the drama that came with that. She would deal with the sales- Bob- Alice corrected herself reading his name tag, she would deal with Bob Dylansman herself.

"Erm, the machine is in my office and so is the paper work. If you don't mind following me there you can make the payment and fill out what needs to be filled." Bob told Alice letting his eyes leer over her petite form appreciatively. God he hoped he dealt with her privately in his office.

"Okay lead the way _Dylansman_ ," Naruto told Bob with narrowed eyes. Yes he had been admiring the car he was about to purchase and enjoying himself as he was doing so. That was until he caught sight of Bob here looking at his wife like a piece of meat to eat. Seriously could they never go anywhere without dealing with such creeps.

"Naruto he's harmless." Alice lowly reasoned with her husband. Looping her arm around his as the two of them followed Bob to his office.

"Good, then he won't try anything and I won't have to rip his balls off."

"We don't have time to deal with an assault charge," Alice rolled her eyes at Naruto. He was not being serious she knew just voicing his anger but in case he was, Alice had to remind him of the reason why they were in England in the first place. "We still have to drive over three hundred miles remember. The lead we got is the first solid one we've gotten in months and I really want to check it out, so _please_ don't do anything that will keep me away from it longer than I have to."

"Fine." Naruto sighed, he knew finding out about her past was important to Alice and him keeping her away from it would be selfish. "If he tries anything I won't rip his balls off, I will just kick them."

"Naruto!"

 **-LineBreak-**

"A few times I've been around that track so it's not just gonna happen like that. 'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl! I ain't no hollaback girl!" Alice sang along to the pop song blaring from her husband's new Range Rover's speakers. Her singing or rather the music getting on Naruto's nerves who for over two hundred miles had stomached it. Naruto born in 1750 had always had an ancient taste for music. Beethoven, Mozart, Handel, Bach and all those ancient geezers, that was his thing not Gwen Stefani, Nelly Furtado or Britney Spears. Deciding to spare him, Alice reached for the stereo power button and turned it off.

"Finally." Naruto sagged in relief in his seat. "Another minute and I would have had to turn that garbage off myself."

"Gwen Stefani, Britney Spears, Maroon 5 and Nelly Furtado aren't garbage grandpa! Their artists that touch the young hearts and minds of the youth of the twenty first century."

"Well their still garbage to me." Naruto grumbled lowly to himself in a very grandpa like fashion. Alice giggling at him and his backwardness. Sometimes she forgets Naruto was born in a time before electricity. That he was actually two hundred and fifty-five instead of the young eighteen years he looked like. Seeing him act his age, Alice couldn't help but laugh as she grabbed the magazine she hadn't finished on the plane. "Alice."

"Mm."

"What do you expect to find once we get there?" Naruto asked what had been troubling his mind since they started this search several years ago.

"What do you mean what do I expect to find? Answers of course."

"No not that. I mean peace, tranquillity, that sort of thing. What are you looking for?" Naruto clarified. He wanted to know what his wife when this search was over wanted to feel.

"I don't know." Alice began truthfully she had never really looked that deep into it. "All I know is that there is a blank in my life that I want to fill in."

"Well, have you thought that maybe you might not like what fills it in?" Naruto asked understanding where Alice was coming from. It was natural to want to be able to fully know yourself but what worried Naruto is that once Alice did she might not find peace and tranquillity like he suspected she wanted. What worried him is that she might find the opposite.

"I have." Alice admitted. Looking out her window and admiring the green country side they passed. "I'm actually afraid that that's what is going to happen. Why are you asking me this now?" Alice looking back at Naruto asked him curiously. Naruto not immediately answering her as he instead shifted uncomfortably in his seat trying to find the words.

"It's just that I wish I was in your shoes." Naruto confessed his envy, taking his eyes off the road and looking at Alice after he did. "With my past I wish I could forget half of it and not remember. Part of me can't help but wonder if we're in the same boat but you got lucky and somehow forgot something you didn't want to remember, that's why I'm saying this now. Maybe somethings are meant to remain buried."

"Maybe… But I still want to find out Naruto." Alice after taking a moment to think about what her husband said remained resolved to dig up her past. The good. The bad. The ugly. The hideous. Alice wanted to know it all.

"Then okay, we'll find out." Naruto respecting his wife's wishes promised Alice. Naruto taking her tiny hand and placing a kiss on it before turning back to the road. Naruto never once letting it go as he drove to the small town Alice's sister Cynthia had moved to in 1918 after she migrated from the US. He just hoped that once they got there what they found wasn't like anything in his dark past.

 **-LineBreak-**

"This the address?" Naruto slowing down as he pulled his car into a tiny driveway that lead to a just as tiny house asked his wife, who was frowning as she looked at the home in front of them.

"Yep, this is the address." Alice confirmed shaking her head and moving to get out the now stationary car but Naruto stopping her with a gentle grab of her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked wanting to know what was troubling Alice and what caused her to frown earlier before the two of them explored.

"You're going to think it's silly." Alice replied looking uncharacteristically embarrassed.

"I won't."

"It's just… look at the house! It's so tiny! It's literally like a match box and Cynthia was _my sister_. You would think she had more I don't know, taste!" Naruto not knowing if his wife was being serious or not, studied her features after her little rant and burst into laughter after seeing she was. "See! I told you, you would think it was silly." Alice huffed, freeing her shoulder forcefully from Naruto's grip and proceeding to get out of the car. Alice not bothering to listen to Naruto's reassurances that he wasn't laughing at her as she made her way to the front doorway. Alice trying the front door doorknob a few times once she reached it and finding the door locked much to her dismay.

"Here let me." Naruto who had followed behind Alice offered.

"No! I can kick down a door by myself thank you very much!" Alice who was still angry at Naruto for laughing at her snapped at him refusing his help. Taking a step back so she could do it herself, Alice raised her right leg and gracefully balanced her weight on her left nine inch heel. The violent sound of wood splitting apart reaching Naruto's ears as he watched her proceed to kick the door open. The violent action for some odd reason arousing him along with her anger. "Hello!" Alice called out once done entering the house. Though she could tell it was empty from the lack of any sounds in it or more specifically heartbeats, calling out 'hello' seemed like the appropriate thing to do. That's what everyone in the movies did right.

"Alice, I don't think anyone has been here in years." Naruto commented running his forefinger through the thick layer of dust that covered the table in front of him and every other item of furniture in sight. The dust itself wasn't the only thing that he based his comment on however, there were many cobwebs that clung to the ceiling, the walls, the furniture and basically everything. There was no way anyone had lived here in the past decade or two. "We should probably still look around though, whoever last lived here left in a hurry." Naruto observed grabbing one of the many picture frames that still hung on the wall and cleaning it of its dust so he could look at it.

"I'll take upstairs. The interesting stuff is usually up there." Alice still somewhat upset at Naruto for earlier left him downstairs to look through the boring stuff. Usually they would go room to room together during their searches but right now Alice didn't feel like it.

"Alice I said I was sorry dattebayo!" Naruto called out after Alice still sensing her anger at him with his negative intent sensing. Hearing no reply and no laugh like he intended by purposely using his verbal tick that Alice usually found funny Naruto sighed, he would have to make it up to her for laughing at her earlier later but for now he would have to search this old house for answers. Maybe finding some would cool Alice's anger.

 **-LineBreak-**

"Anything?" Alice asked. She had been searching upstairs for a while now and found nothing interesting. Deciding she had searched long enough and that it was time to check up on her husband and see if he found anything, Alice came back downstairs. What she didn't expect to see however after she climbed down the last creaky step was Naruto sitting at an old desk with a pile of books in front of him, one of them open and in his hands as he read through it.

"Journals, turns out upstairs wasn't where all the interesting stuff was after all." Rolling her eyes at Naruto's smug expression, Alice couldn't control the excitement that built up inside of her. Running over to Naruto and planting herself in his lap, Alice looked down at the pages of the journal in Naruto's hand.

"These journals aren't Cynthia's." Alice looked back at Naruto disappointed after skimming over the page and devising who the journals belong to from the little she had read. "Their some guy called Beau's."

"Beaufort Swan." Naruto corrected the disappointed look on Alice's face remaining.

"And how does that change anything?"

"It doesn't, but the lady young Beaufort has a crush on does." Naruto tried hinting, giving Alice a few seconds to get what he meant however when thirty had passed and she still remained confused, Naruto sighed and gave it away. "Beaufort Swan has a crush on Cynthia Alice! Half of what I have read is about her. It's a bit creepy really." Naruto mumbled to himself at the end. Cringing as he remembered the sloppy way Beaufort described Cynthia for _six_ whole pages. Reading Beaufort describe his 'Venus goddess' was something he did not need to go through again.

"A love story! Let's start from the beginning again!" Alice squealed flipping back to page one of the journal in Naruto's hand and wanting to read what she had missed much to Naruto's dismay. "You read." Alice proposed wanting both of them to enjoy what would no doubt be a magical story together. Naruto wanting to protest and say it was fine Alice could take the journal and read by herself but stopping when he felt her snuggle into him. It seems the finding of these journals had fixed things between them. Alice was no longer angry at him for earlier and Naruto didn't want to do anything that jeopardised that. So wrapping his arm around Alice and drawing her close Naruto began to read.

"Today my heart has found its other half…"

 **-LineBreak-**

"Oh they got married!" Alice who looked like she would be crying tears of joy if she could clapped her hands happily as Naruto read the last line of the eight journals. It had been approximately three and a half hours since they started and now it was getting dark outside. But neither Alice nor Naruto noticed, the story they had just read was moving and even Naruto himself had to admit so. Despite the stalkerish, creepy and obsessive descriptions written by Beaufort, the story of him and Cynthia was one comparable to Romeo and Juliet's. Only unlike the well-known couple's, Beaufort and Cynthia's had a happy ending. "I love you Naruto." Alice feeling the need to tell Naruto how she felt after reading the incredible love story between her sister and Beaufort told him. Alice turning around in his lap and straddling him so she could properly look him as she did.

"I love you too Alice." Naruto expressed to Alice too, knowing exactly where she was coming from since he was also coming from the same place. The story of Cynthia and Beaufort they had just read moments ago taught them love should never be under appreciated or taken granted of. Wanting to show Alice that he didn't take hers for granted like Cynthia for a time did Beaufort's, Naruto kissed Alice. The kiss starting gentle and tender but soon becoming hot and feverish. Naruto and Alice clawing at each other's bodies with their exploring hands as their tongues danced with one another's.

"Naruto we can't do this here." Alice panting and breathless despite vampires not needing to breathe told Naruto pulling her lips away from his. Everywhere around them there was dust and cobwebs and Alice would rather not get any of them on herself.

"Please Alice." Naruto pleaded leaving a trail of hot kisses down Alice's neck. "I need to show you how much you mean to me." Naruto after explaining didn't give Alice a chance to reply, whatever she might have said was silenced by his lips that returned to hers as he kissed her again. Naruto lifting himself off the chair he sat on along with Alice. The two of them with his guidance moving to the old desk where Beaufort's journals lay upon. Naruto batting them away with his arm and settling Alice on the piece of antique furniture where he became one with her and showed her how much he cared for her. Alice's moans filling the old empty house as she returned his love and devotion.

 **-LineBreak-**

"You know what the journals mean right?" Naruto asked Alice who was removing the last few cobwebs from her hair. The dirt clinging to her skin would have to wait until they reached the small but well reviewed Bed and Breakfast Naruto's GPS said was nearby.

"What?" Alice not having a clue what Naruto meant paused from what she was doing and turned to look at him as she waited for him to explain.

"Beaufort and Cynthia got married." Naruto repeated what was on the last page of the journals that now sat in the backseat of his car. "They probably did what most married couples do and probably a lot with the way Beaufort described Cynthia's body every three paragraphs like some pubescent pervert. Which means somewhere along the road with all the activity they were doing in the bedroom, Cynthia might hav-"

"Have gotten pregnant!" Alice said excitedly catching onto Naruto's train of thought. "I might have living relatives!"

"Exactly." Naruto taking a left turn like the GPS directed, chuckled at his wife's excitement. Her beautiful large golden eyes were shining brightly like the time in France when he got down onto one knee and asked her to marry him, Naruto observed as he looked at her. Speaking of proposals, weddings and marriage, their anniversary was coming up in a few weeks and Naruto would have to think of something special but something told him that he wouldn't have a lot of time to prepare whatever came to mind. With this idea of Beaufort and Cynthia possibly having kids planted into Alice's head, the next weeks will no doubt be about relentlessly finding out if they actually did and what happened to them if that was the case.

 **-LineBreak-**

 _One month three weeks and six days later_

"Mr and Mrs Uzumaki!" A cumbersome ogre of a man with a receding hairline that began an inch or two above the peak of the back of his neck enthusiastically greeted both Naruto and Alice as they entered his office, rising from his chair. The man holding out his fat sweat covered hand for them to take in a polite manner of greeting that he reserved for his top end clients who paid big bucks for his services.

"Mr Evergreen." Naruto returned the obese man, Steve Evergreen's greeting. The perspiration covered hand held out for him to shake Naruto, like Alice, ignored and instead made himself comfortable in one of the two chairs opposite Steve's. Alice occupying the other. "What did you find for us?" Naruto getting right down to business exchanged no further pleasantries with Steve, the great state of Wisconsin's best private investigator. His services of course didn't come cheap. They were many times more than the rate of usual PIs but his reputation was well revered and he was hands down the best according to over fifty sources which Naruto hoped were all right, for the ridiculous amount they were paying him getting anything less than the best was simply unacceptable.

"Well finding out information about people who died nearly five decades ago isn't exactly what I would define as easy." Steve gunning for a tip from what he thought were two snot nosed rich kids said adjusting his thick-rimmed glasses. "Your great grand aunt and uncle didn't exactly have a Myspace page or an email that I could get my IT guy to hack." Steve laughing at his own joke waited for Naruto and Alice to join in but neither of them did. Steve clearing his throat awkwardly and grabbing a thick file from the large pile on his desk after he realised he was laughing alone. "Geoffrey Swan." Steve popping the thick file open handed Naruto and Alice a stack of photographs as he began. "You said that you wanted to know if Beaufort and Cynthia Swan had any children they did, him." Steve much to Alice's pleasure revealed pointing at the photographs her and Naruto were looking through.

"Geoffrey was born in 1920, ten months after Beaufort and Cynthia married. After the deaths of his parents, Geoffrey moved out of Wisconsin to Washington. More specifically a tiny excuse of a town called Forks. He died in 1991 not before he however met and married a young lass by the name Helen. The two of them married in 1962 and had a son, one Charlie Swan, nineteen months later in 1964. Helen unfortunately passed away the same year as her husband, Charlie however serves as Forks' Chief of Police today. He lives at this address along with his daughter, one Isabella Marie Swan, a kid around your age who Charlie fathered with one Renee Dwyer nee Higginbotham." Steve handed his clients the last of what was in his file, photographs of Renee. The other documents and photographs he had already handed to Alice and Naruto whilst revealing what he found. Grabbing his handkerchief Steve wiped the layer of perspiration on his forehead and waited for the two before him to comment or rather tip him. He had done a damn good job, a few extra bucks to thicken his already fat wallet was something Steve felt he deserved and needed since he had to give his four ex-wives half of what he earned last month. _'Damn whores.'_

Have you ever felt than feeling where you expect to be disappointed, believe you are going to be and then when you are not you don't know what to say. That's how Naruto and Alice felt as they looked down at all the documents and photographs Steve had handed them. Marriage certificates. Death certificates. Birth certificates. Report cards. Addresses. Medical files. Bills. Bank records. Telephone records. Contact information. The whole lot and more were all there. To be honest they hadn't expected him to find this much. Maybe it was his appearance or his greed for money, the two didn't really know their reasons for doubting Steve but what they knew was that the chubby man had done an excellent job and then some. Totally worth every penny and the near six figures damage to their bank account.

"Thank you Mr Evergreen." Alice the first to speak between the two handed Naruto all the papers she held and bolted out her seat faster than Steve's human eyes could see. Alice not caring that the large man was covered in sweat from head to toe and smelt of tobacco and mustard moved around his desk and hugged him. The action surprising Steve who remained frozen for the full four seconds Alice hugged him.

"Yes thank you Steve, your reputation clearly does you justice." Definitely not hugging a man least of all a sweat covered one like Alice did. Naruto instead rose from his seat tucked all the papers Steve gave them under his left arm and held out his right for the man to shake. Steve use to this form of appreciation returned Naruto's gesture, thoughts of ways to gun for a tip without seeming obvious racing through his mind as he did.

"Well Mr Uzumaki I have three daughters in college," Steve thinking of the perfect tactic mentioned his daughters that always opened his clients' wallets. "Hard work and meeting the high standards of my well-earned reputation is the only way I can keep them in school."

"And charging nearly a hundred thousand retainer fee of course." Naruto knowing exactly what the man before him was doing interjected in a light-hearted tone. Steve's face falling when realised he wouldn't be getting a tip today but quickly recovering and returning to the polite mask he wore when dealing with clients.

"Well until next time Mr Uzumaki."

"Until next time." Naruto agreed, hoping there was a next time. Despite his greed Steve's services were thorough and definitely something Naruto would want available to him when he needed something investigated. However the wheezy sound of Steve's breathing and his weak heartbeat that Naruto's supernatural hearing caught told Naruto that there might not be a next time. Steve was weeks away from a heart attack and Naruto didn't even need his medical knowledge to deduce that. Just looking at the rotund man you could see he had one foot in the grave already. Poor health choices really had done a number on him and these days Steve was living were his last. Changing his mind, Naruto decided he would leave that tip after all but it wouldn't be money like Steve wanted, it would be something else that he needed.

"Mr Evergreen." Naruto reaching into the back pocket of his jeans grabbed his wallet and popped it open. "You should really call this number. He's a friend of mine."

"Dr Mohammad Khan, head Cardiologist of St. Andrews." Steve read aloud the name on the card Naruto just gave him, dollar signs flashing in his eyes as he did. Naruto seeing that Steve missed the point of why he handed him the card sighed, shook his head and made his way to the door. Naruto holding it open for Alice.

"He'll call." Alice informed Naruto as they waited for the elevator doors they were now standing in front of to open. "But once he figures out why you gave it to him, he'll cut the phone."

 **-LineBreak-**

 _Fifteen hours later_

"Naruto!" Alice grabbing her husband's shoulder urgently tried shaking him awake. Naruto was half kitsune, half vampire which meant he could go much longer than the average human being without sleep but still needed it. When he slept every four or five days, Alice would cuddle up next to him and let him enjoy his slumber ever so often giggling when she heard him mumble something amusing in his sleep. Tonight however that wouldn't be the case. Alice had just seen something that shook her to the core with her vision and they need to get moving pronto! "Naruto! Wake up!" Alice attempted to shake her husband awake again, this time adding a semi-hard slap to his face for good measure. Though Alice would never hit her mate under usual circumstances this situation demanded a slap or two to wake him from his heavy slumber. "Wake u-"

"Ow! Alice why did you slap me for dattebayo!?" Naruto jolting awake after Alice's second slap that she had just gave him after the first cradled his whiskered cheek and massaged it. They weren't in some Japanese anime where females hitting males for no reason was acceptable. Alice would have to answer for what she done hence why Naruto was glaring at her as he waited for her to do so.

"I slapped you twice." Alice corrected Naruto moving off the bed and throwing him clothes to wear and cover up his naked form. "And I'm sorry but I don't have time to explain why I did it. We need to get to Forks now!" Hearing the urgency in her voice, Naruto forgot about his aching cheek and threw on the clothes Alice threw him. Alice also hastily getting dressed as he did.

"Alice wh-"

"Not now Naruto!" Alice cut Naruto off before he could ask what he wanted. "We need to get to the airport right now!" Grabbing a set of car keys, a cellphone, her pursue and Naruto's wallet, Alice dragged a half dressed Naruto out the hotel room they had booked for the night. Alice leaving behind all their other stuff and racing to the elevator instead. Her designer clothes, shoes and jewellery weren't important right now. What was, was the life of Bella Swan.

 **-LineBreak-**

"Alice could you tell me now why you slapped me this morning? Why you had me leave my car in the middle of the airport with the keys still in the ignition? Why you had me book us seats in Economy Class since the ones in First were all taken? Why you had me buy you a Porsche that we are now speeding towards Forks in? What's going on?" Naruto wanting answers to all his questions took his eyes off the road and waited for Alice to provide them. On the plane he had tried but she had just shushed him and said she needed to concentrate. By concentrate, Naruto deduced she meant constantly use her gift and urgently search the future for something. What it was Naruto didn't know, he wanted to. Something had Alice shaken and he wanted to know what it was so he could help. That's what partners did, they faced things together but Alice with her secrecy was making that impossible.

"It's Bella." Alice realising she owed her husband some answers paused from her future searching and revealed what was troubling her with a sigh. "I saw her die."

"How?" Naruto quietly asked. Maybe right now his wife needed comfort and reassurance, from the downtrodden look on her face Naruto knew that was the case but Alice's visions were subjective. If she told him how Bella was going to die they could come up with a plan and stop her death. The time they had to do that would be wasted by him comforting her right now.

"In the forest by an abandoned trail." Alice revealed her voice breaking and venom pooling in her eyes. "She looked so starved and skinny Naruto when I first saw her. She's lying in her truck and looks like she hasn't eaten or bathed in days." Compared to the Bella in the pictures Steve Evergreen had given her the day before, the Bella Alice saw in her visions looked like an unhealthy skeleton.

"We'll get to her Alice. We'll save her." Naruto reassured his wife grabbing her tiny hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. The gesture welcomed by Alice who went back to looking into the future. She couldn't lose her great grandniece just after she found her and Alice refused to. She would find a path and way to save her no matter what.

 **-LineBreak-**

"There's the truck!" Alice pointed at the beat up old rust bucket that she had seen Bella give up and stop fighting to survive in minutes ago. Alice throwing open her door and running out of her new Porsche without even giving Naruto a chance to park it.

"She's not breathing!" Alice informed Naruto after he joined her. Out of the two them he was the only one with medical experience so Alice stepped aside and gave him access to Bella.

"She has no pulse either." Naruto told Alice, immediately pulling Bella out of her truck and laying her on the ground so he could begin CPR.

"It won't work!" A distressed Alice shook her head at Naruto stopping him. "Nothing you try will!" Alice informed Naruto having seen the results of what he planned. The CPR, everything he tried afterwards wouldn't work. "We're too late!"

"Your vision is subjective Alice not definite." Naruto placing his hands on Bella's chest began CPR anyway. He had taken an oath all those years ago after he left the Volturi and met Alice two years later in 1917. He had vowed to save a thousand lives for each he had taken. Killing forty three to avenge his first love Hinata, Naruto had done that. Killing hundreds in the name of the Volturi, Naruto had also done that. Saving Bella was something he had to do for not only his wife but for the lives his blood covered hands had taken. "One, two, three…" Naruto began counting as he began performing chest compressions. He would not stop until he heard a heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

" _Dad! Dad!" A sixteen year old boy frantically ran from one room to another searching his home for his father. On his face the searching boy wore a look of both angry and rage. What he just learnt had infuriated him greatly and once he found his father the boy planned to rectify the matter at hand. "Dad! Dad! Da-"_

" _Yes son." The familiar voice of the very man he had been searching for said behind the boy stopping him in the middle of the hallway just outside his father's study. "What's wrong?"_

" _Akatsuki!" The boy spat out, immediately revealing what had enraged him to his father as he turned around to face him. "They raided Hinata's village last night and killed eleven people! Iruka, Kakashi, Neji, pervy man Jiraiya, Teuchi, Asuma, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Choji, old man Hiruzen! Their all dead!" The boy awaiting his father's response impatiently paced back and forth before him, his hand pulling at the golden locks of his wild untamed hair in an agitated manner as he did._

" _Naruto..." The boy's father at loss of what words to say to his son and how best to comfort him after he lost so many friends sombrely called his name stopping the boy, Naruto's pacing and returning his gaze to him. "I'm sorry." Naruto's father moving forward placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. "What Madara and his coven did was wrong. I'll talk t-"_

" _I don't need you to talk to them or anybody else dad!" Naruto's anger rearing its ugly head again caused the boy to explode. His usually ocean blue slit eyes taking a rouge appearance as his kitsune half caused his already wild features to become more feral like it usually did when he got mad. "I need you to help me stop them. With grandpa Kurama's help we could do it tonight and end those bastards once and for all!" Naruto having had enough of Madara's coven and their foul feeding habits decided enough was enough. Tonight he would terminate them before they took the life of another he cared for. His friends Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and Choji that he had lost the previous night were already too many. God forbid Hinata had been among them Naruto would have lost it but thankfully she hadn't. She was still alive along with many others he cared for and Naruto would be damned if he did nothing to ensure it remained that way._

" _Naruto… we aren't killers, son."_

" _But they are! The Akatsuki are butchers and have murdered twenty three innocent people from Hinata's village alone! That's twenty three families dad that lost a father, mother, wife, husband, son or daughter! How many more does that number have to increase by until it's enough?! Ten?! Twenty?! Thirty?! Or maybe even forty?! Is that how many it will take for you to do something and stop sitting here all day mixing herbs?!" Naruto striding past his father and entering his study raised his leg and brutally kicked the table where all his father's herbal healing concoctions sat. The infuriating piece of furniture and all its equally infuriating contents flying across the room and crashing into the wall violently creating a huge mess of splinters and weirdly coloured goo. Naruto however not noticing it as he turned his glare back to his father awaiting to hear his number._

" _Son, please calm down," Naruto's father who had always been level minded and long tempered unlike him calmly pleaded. His incredible tranquillity as he did pissing Naruto off further who expected to at least get some kind of reaction from him after destroying his entire precious medicine supply. "The Akatsuki coven are a coven of nine very talented vampires, even if your grandfather rallied the entire kitsune clan behind you Akatsuki would still be able to fight back. Many would fall before the last of them fell." Naruto's father tried to point out the glaring flaw of his son's impulsive plan but Naruto's anger was too far gone and it blinded and inhibited him from any form of straight minded thinking or reasoning._

" _And if we sit here and do nothing, many will still die so what's the difference?" Naruto seeing his father wouldn't help him stormed past him and made for the front door. His hand however hovering over its handle as he paused in front of it and turned back to say one final thing to his father before he left. "I know it's my fault mom died." Naruto began. "Every day… Every night… I think about it and hate myself for it. Even though I was just a baby and had no way of knowing what I was doing at the time, had I not been born mom would still be alive and living right now and knowing that eats away at me every second. The guilt of being responsible for someone's death is a very hard burden to bear. Personally having dealt with the weight of one all of my life, I would rather not add the hundreds the Akatsuki will no doubt take to that. So I'm going to stop them dattebayo! Because staying here and doing nothing means every life the Akatsuki take from here on is on us! You can sit here and go back to your potions for all I care. I don't need a coward's help." Having said his piece and satisfied with the pained look that flashed into his father's golden eyes when he branded him a coward, Naruto left his home and ran down the hill he and his father lived upon._

 _With each stride and step Naruto took away from it he regretted what he had just said more and more. He was angry and hadn't meant to say those words he had thrown at his father's face out of spite. His saying them was merely a means to vent his frustration at him and his inaction but now as his head cleared a little and some of the red in his vision left it, Naruto regretted that he had. Pausing at the edge of the woodland that surrounded the hill he lived upon, Naruto looked back at his home wondering if he should perhaps run back now and apologise._

'No.' _Naruto scowled at himself, the irrational thought of going back he just had leaving him as quickly as it came. He had nine murderers to take care of and after he did that then he would apologise. For now his mother's clan was where he needed to be._

"-ruto. Naruto."

"Hmm… Alice?" Naruto blinking a few times and shaking his head clear as he awoke from his slumber, let out a tired drawn out yawn and looked at his wife who was bent over in front of him. Her small hand that still rested on his shoulder proof that she had been the one to wake him, not that it could have been anyone else since besides Bella the two of them were alone in this house. The dream Naruto had been having of the argument that began the decline of his and his father's now non-existent relationship luckily hadn't been a good one therefore Naruto didn't mind that it had been interrupted. "Why did you wake me? Is something wrong with Bella or baby?" Naruto becoming anxious about the possible reasons Alice might have woken him, looked past her and turned his gaze onto the sleeping girl who lay in a comatose state on the bed before him. The heart machine and other vitals monitoring instruments connected to her showed her vitals were both stable and strong therefore she wasn't in imminent danger so why had Alice woken him.

"Nothing's wrong." Alice reassured Naruto shifting his now confused blue eyes back to her. "I woke you up so you could go to our room and enjoy a good night's rest in a comfy bed instead of this uncomfortable couch." Alice explained. It had been two weeks since they found a near dead Bella in the woods and by some beautiful, amazing miracle Alice's vision had been wrong. CPR had worked. After less than a minute of Naruto administering it in fact and since then he had been slaving like a dog to take care of Bella. His kitsune limited self-cloning ability and the top quality equipment they had in the medical room Naruto had been able to get set up in their newly acquired Seattle home after making some calls helped, but even Naruto had his limits. The bags under his eyes told Alice he had reached them and was now running solely on fumes. The lack of rest and sustenance he had had to endure for the past weeks having drained him. Sleep, blood and food was what Naruto in that order needed and Alice was here to ensure her man got them in a mega dose so he could properly recharge.

"Alice," Naruto running a hand through his more than usual dishevelled hair tiredly began to voice his protest in a stubborn tone that told Alice he wasn't going to make this easy for her.

"Don't fight me on this Naruto." Alice folding her arms under her ample chest interrupted her often times pig-headed husband before he could go on. "You'll lose, if you want to try you can but we both know how it'll end." Alice shooting Naruto a challenging smirk waited for him to step up to her dare and begin the verbal bout that they both knew she would no doubt win. Their years together however having seemingly taught Naruto something for instead of a fight, all Alice got was resignedly sigh much to her pleasure and satisfaction. "Good! Now come on." Alice holding out her hand offered it to Naruto to take with a victorious look on her face.

"I still wear the pants in this relationship." Naruto taking Alice's hand grumbled in reminder.

"If you say so." Alice giggled back at Naruto as she guided him down the hallway towards the master bedroom. Naruto too tired and exhausted to think of a witty reply wisely chose to remain silent. The dream he had had earlier coming back to mind. In the century since meeting Alice, Naruto rarely dreamt of his father or thought about him really. Since finding Bella however his father had been a constant fixture on his mind. Maybe reading his name in Bella's diary had been the cause of it but Naruto suspected it was more, their impending reunion that he felt coming in the wind to be exact. Naruto just hoped that when it came he was ready to face Carlisle after over two hundred years of avoiding him.

 **-LineBreak-**

 _New Hampshire_

"Now, Anastasia, I know you love soccer and are dedicated to it but trying to practice with a broken leg is taking it a little too far in my books." Carlisle seeing his final patient for the day chided her as he examined her new x-rays. From the looks of them the earlier fall Anastasia had endured hadn't done any further damage to her healing leg.

"Sorry Dr Cullen, just tryna keep up with da team." Anastasia's freckled cheeks flushing rouge in embarrassment apologised to Dr Cullen, mentally kicking herself for what she had done as she did. Her stupid friends Linda, Max and Amy had convinced her it was a good idea to practice her penalty kicks with a cast on now here she sat two hours later looking like the biggest idiot in all of New Hampshire in front of the cute new doctor that she had recently become very infatuated with after he set her leg a week ago.

"Well keeping up with the team is one thing Anastasia, doing something that might prevent you from playing soccer again is another." Ambition in a healthy dose was a good thing, too much of it and it quickly became poisonous and toxic. Many people lost themselves to it chasing their dreams and Anastasia Carlisle feared might be one of those. At just fifteen, the young girl practiced soccer and attempted to hone her already impressive skills ever second of the day she got not caring about the other equally important things she neglected like school. If the girl didn't soon stop and continued down the road she was going Carlisle dreaded the worst for her future.

"I told her the same thing." Anastasia's mom Beth, said from next to her. The middle aged policewoman with greying blonde hair glad that some else for once saw things her way.

"Ma!" Anastasia embarrassed by her mother like she always was raised her voice in protest in an attempt to get her to shut up. Anastasia didn't need her mother to make her look like a bigger idiot than she already felt like in front of Dr Cullen right now.

"What honey? What I said earlier was true and Dr Cullen saying the same thing proves it. Listening to that boyfriend Max of yours and his 'obsessed is the word the lazy use to describe the passionate' nonsense is only going to end badly for you Ana."

"Ma, Max is just my _friend_." Anastasia needing to make it perfectly clear to the cute doctor that sat before her that her friend Max was strictly in the friendzone amended the title her mother gave him. "And I don't needa snoozefest lecture right now. What I did was dumb ok, I get it!" Anastasia praying her mother would drop the topic conceded her stupidity.

"Cleary you don't!" Beth needing to drive her point home went on much to her daughter's chagrin. "Just like your pathetic excuse of a father you think you're above everything and can do what you want but look at where that mentality ended up getting him, in prison that's where!"

"Ma!" Anastasia disbelievingly exclaimed, staring wide eyed at her big mouthed mother. How could she reveal the most humiliating thing about her in front of Dr Cullen, now she would never get with him. Carlisle knowing that this was the point in the conversation that he needed to cut in or else things would drastically escalate if he didn't cleared his throat loudly turning both Anastasia and Beth's attention back to him.

"Now Anastasia as I was saying putting a lot of pressure and stress on your leg whilst it's trying to heal like you did today might result in some irreversible damage. Promise me you'll rest and stay off of it."

"I promise." Anastasia blushing under Carlisle's beseeching gaze promised him. Her burning cheeks flushing further when he smiled at her satisfied.

 **-LineBreak-**

"You seem exhausted." Esme observed as greeted her husband at the door with a chaste kiss to the lips. The sound of the engine of his black Mercedes having alerted her of his arrival minutes ago when he turned into their suburb.

"Long day." Carlisle admitted loosening his tie and undoing the top button of his shirt.

"Well it's about to get longer." Esme taking her husband's jacket handed him the piece of paper she had found on the kitchen counter earlier today. "Rose left this earlier whilst I was out."

 _Gone on honeymoon with Emmett.-R_

"Well, I can't say that I'm surprised." Carlisle sighed after reading the five worded message on the paper. "With all that's happening it's just like Rosalie to run."Carlisle loved his children he really did but the flaws they had weren't something he could honestly say he was too fond of. Rosalie's self-centredness particularly was one of them, he was never too fond of it and right now the reasons why were showing. At a trying moment for their family Rosalie decides she can't handle the drama so she goes on a 'honeymoon' to get away from it. Edward's leaving to have some space to deal with his separation from Bella, Carlisle could understand. But Rosalie, her leaving now when the family needed to stick together the most Carlisle couldn't.

"Carlisle." Esme's voice trembling called her husband's name turning his attention back to her. "Our family is falling apart." Esme's shoulders shaking as she sobbed tearlessly buried her face in Carlisle's chest accepting the comfort he offered. "Ever since Edward left Bella we have been growing apart. Jasper is always off visiting Maria, Edward won't accept any of our calls and now Emmett and Rosalie have left."

Holding his wife Carlisle had to agree with what she said, the family was indeed falling apart. Jasper's more frequent trips to Texas to visit his sire/mate who he was in an on-again, off-again love-hate relationship with should have been the first warning but it hadn't. Only now was Carlisle realising that the bonds between the members of his family were unravelling and something urgently had to be done before they were completely severed.

 _Ring... Ring… Ring..._

The quiet chirping of Carlisle's mobile phone, interrupted his thought process of what to do and startled both him and Esme. Carlisle putting some space between the two of them so he could pick up his jacket and retrieve his cellular phone, flipped open the tiny device after he did and hit the green dial button to accept the incoming call his phone's caller ID said was from a private number.

"Hello."

"Bloodsucker." A cold voice immediately reached Carlisle and Esme's ears. The owner of it someone the two straightaway recognised.

"Chief Black, how may I help you?" Carlisle using his diplomatic skills didn't return Billy Black's insult instead he addressed him in the polite manner he always did.

"Where is she?!"

"Where is who?"

"Don't play dumb with me cold one. My son smelt your foul scent all over her truck, now tell me where she is?!"

"…Bella?" Wheels turning in his head after the mention of a truck Carlisle was promptly able to put two and two together. Billy was asking about Bella but why would he, they hadn't on Edward's request seen or spoken to her in months.

"Yes her, the leech lover." Billy addressed Bella in the same icy manner that he usually reserved for his family and other 'cold ones' surprising Carlisle. "If you have her know that she and the demon she carries aren't safe. My tribe won't stop hunting them until they're both dead."

"Billy wha-" Carlisle tried to reason and understand the situation better but the line went dead before he could even finish saying the second word of what he wanted to say.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do?" Esme who had heard the entire conversation with her vampire hearing looked at her husband distressed awaiting his answer. For some reason that she didn't know the girl she had grown to see as a daughter was in danger and they needed to do something to stop it. "We have to go back to Forks, Bella is in danger!"

"And we will Esme, go book us two tickets on the first flight available to there. I'll try contact the others and tell them what's going on." Esme running off to do what she was told left Carlisle behind who began dialling his four children's numbers starting with Rosalie and Emmett's first. Hitting the dial button Carlisle waited for Emmett to pick up, the last part of what Billy had said on his mind as he waited.

 _If you have her know that she and the demon she carries aren't safe. My tribe won't stop hunting them until they're both dead_

' _Demon she carries… No!'_ Carlisle gasped as realisation struck him. Bella was with Edward's child! It couldn't possibly be, could it? Years ago when Carlisle's first love, Kushina, fell pregnant her father Kurama had said that kitsune were rich in life and blessed by the Shinto deity of foxes and fertility Inari herself hence why a baby that went against all laws of nature was able to be born. But humans weren't blessed by Inari. It was impossible for them to have babies with vampires so how could Bella possibly be pregnant.

"Yo!" Emmett's booming voice broke Carlisle's mind from its stupefied state as he reached his voice mail. "If you have this number then you know who this is and if you own a phone you know what to do, so after the beep if you ain't Eddie start talking."

"Emmett, it's me." Carlisle speaking urgently after he heard the beep began to leave a message. "Bella's in trouble and the family needs to get to Forks right now to help her. Call me when you get this." Scrolling through his contacts after he finished Carlisle found Jasper's number next and dialled it, like Emmett's it went straight to voicemail.

"You've reached Jasper. You know what to do." _Beep_

Carlisle quickly leaving an identical message to the one he left Emmett tried calling Edward last. Out of all of them Carlisle hoped Edward would be the one to pick up but fate was a very cruel mistress and she rarely gave you what you wanted.

"…Hello," a dead, lifeless zombielike voice that Carlisle needed a moment to recognise since it sounded nothing like Edward's picked up after the fifth ring.

"E-Edward?" Carlisle needing confirmation that the voice was his waited to hear it but it never came. The line remained open but no words or sounds of confirmation came through it. "Son if it is you, Bella's in grave danger. You need to go to Forks. The rest of the family and I are already on our way ther- Hello! Edward are you still there?" Carlisle looking down at his phone screen saw the connection had been lost, when that occurred during the conversation was after when what needed to be said was said Carlisle was sure. He just hoped Edward listened to him and went to Forks.

"Was that Edward?" Esme carrying a small suitcase that she had packed a few items for herself and Carlisle in came back into the room. In her other hand was her purse and the slip paper she had written all their flight details on. Not that it was necessary with vampire memory and all, Esme merely did it out of habit.

"Yes it was." Carlisle ever chivalrous grabbed the bag Esme held as he responded to her inquiry. A lady shouldn't have to carry her own luggage even if she had unnatural strength.

"Do you think he's coming?" Esme smiling her thanks to Carlisle voiced her hopes wanting his take on them.

"He cares about Bella, he'll come." Carlisle throwing on his jacket moved towards his still warm engined car, holding open Esme's door when he reached it. Truth be told he didn't know if Edward would come. When it came to loved ones people often reacted impulsively. Not thinking with their head or using logic but guiding themselves and their actions with their emotions and heart. Truthfully anything could happen, his own out of character actions were proof of that. From his separating from his son, to his lying about his existence and Kushina's to his family Carlisle had made many heart guided mistakes. Admitting them was something Carlisle feared he would have to do if Bella was indeed with child, he just hoped Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper could forgive him for lying to them for a near whole century. Losing a family was a gripping pain Carlisle couldn't endure a second time.


End file.
